pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mei-San
Archivo:Glaceon_moviendose.gifRecuerda firmarArchivo:Glameow_NB.gif ' Archivos:' 2011:Hasta el 19 de enero Archivo:Glaceon_image.png O_O... ... ... ... ... ... Está SUPER BONITOOOOOOOOOO, GRACIAS n_n te lo agradesco muuuuuuuuuuuuuchooooooooooo :) y otra cosa ¿quieres que ponga una imagen artwork de mi personaje para que lo conozcas bien? *u* Si te gusta el mío podría hacer uno para tí Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 01:10 19 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif éste :D Está mucho mejor, yo lo hise así no más porque tenía sueño :P Muchas gracias y sobre la guardería... tendríamos que ponerle publicidad, o éso creo yo. quizás lo ponga en mi novela... de alguna manera xD pero no te preocupes intentaré ponerla yyyyyy tambien te mando la imagen de mi súper personaje (no tan súper) thumbLa verdad es sólo para que la conozcas ¿cómo me quedó? Y otra cosita ¿cómo se hacen las sub páginas? T-T me da miedo hacerlo yo sola porfa DIMELO Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 18:10 19 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif hola te reservo un puesto en mi nueva novela? si quieres puedes ser la maestra de musica x3 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 21:24 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Muchas... Gracias :3 Por eso, lo necesitaba, y en cuanto a mi personaje ¿te gusta? yo ya he visto muchas imágenes del tuyo y está tan linda ^u^ otra cosa ¿que te parece lo de tu guardería? Dímelo todo en el mismo mensaje porfaa Ahora me voy porque debo dormir Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 00:52 20 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif bueno solo queda un papel de chica la maestra de ciencias n_n 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 19:25 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Tengo una pregunta... ¿Como has hecho las gijinkas?Es que me encantan Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 10:25 22 ene 2011 (UTC) PD:¡Toma pase V.I.P para mi guardería! Archivo:Pase_Vip_Pepeazul_Guardería.png Holaaaa!! n_n Bueno, no se si viste el mensaje que te dejé (el mensaje 64), pero te pedi que fuesemos amigas x3 Y si no lo viste, pues te lo pido otra vez ewe Quieres que seamos amigas? n_n Atte: Una loca ewe u.u me respondiste tarde,ya la ocuparon,no te reserve porque no sabia si dirias si o no.asi que,que tipo de maestra te gustaria ser?¿ 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 14:35 22 ene 2011 (UTC) QUE?! como que no servirias?,si servirias,pero luego quieres aparecer como un personaje especial de la novela? 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 14:41 22 ene 2011 (UTC) =3 Pues ponmee...a Glameow, a Charizard o a Misdreavus, el que prefieras n_n Por cierto, a ti tambien te gusta Kingdom Hearts no?!?! *W* A mi tambien >3< Bueno, byee x3 Atte: Una loca ewe PD: Te importa que te llame Ami? x3 Amigas n.n claro que podemos ser amigas n.n Vampira de nacimiento, tierna por naturaleza 16:41 23 ene 2011 (UTC) puedes ponerme a Jolteon n.n Vampira de nacimiento, tierna por naturaleza 17:06 23 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias n.n gracias por la imagen, esta muy preciosa me encanta n.n Vampira de nacimiento, tierna por naturaleza 17:52 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Por favor,,,, ¿Puedes hacerme una Gijinka de Flareon?*cara de cachorrito* Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 14:47 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias =D Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 14:52 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Podrias... Hacerme una imagen Gijinka de Blitzle/Shimama? pliiiis X3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 11:49 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Owo! Ami, el gijinka de Glameow lo hiciste tu?!?! Owo Supongo que si y que por eso en la firma pone Yenthami :D ERES UNA ARTISTA!! Te salio geniaaaaaaa!! *O* Por cierto, vi en tu usuario (cuando me aburro cotilleo los usuarios de los demas :3) que te gusta Nori nori nori, y...A MI ME ENCANTA!!!! Me encantan las canciones de An Cafe, al fin encuentro a alguien a quien le gustan *W* Parece que a las dos nos guastan las mismas cosas, An Cafe, Kingdom Hearts, Lucky Star (te dije que me encanta Lucky Star?)...x33 Ah, te queria preguntar algo, te importa que te agrege al msn? =3 Si no quieres, no importa x3 Bueno, byeeeeeee n_n Atte: Una loca ewe ewe quieres ser mi amiga?JA 16:24 24 ene 2011 (UTC) ewe Gracias me gustaron mucho ewe --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 14:11 24 ene 2011 (UTC) ._. ok ponme a swampert xP JA 17:38 24 ene 2011 (UTC) :P Dibujas muy bien e.e me harias un gijinka de Mijumaru NUNCA lo llamare por su nombre en español (?) por favor ;D [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'~King~']][[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|'~Que decias? xD~']] 18:24 24 ene 2011 (UTC) :D Gracias :D Todo el mundo odia el nombre de Mijumaru en español e.e [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'~King~']][[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|'~Que decias? xD~']] 18:32 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias :DDDDDDDDD Me gusto :D Se le habra ocurrido a un idiota [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'~King~']][[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|'~Que decias? xD~']] 18:50 24 ene 2011 (UTC) :P Ok :D [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'~King~']][[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|'~Que decias? xD~']] 19:01 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Entrega Toma: Archivo:Eevee_NB_brillante.gif(Para evolucionarlo espera a que ponga en la tienda objetos para el) Archivo:Vaporeon_NB_brillante.gif Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:15 24 ene 2011 (UTC) LO SIENTO! Ahora te pongo o_o! Akita Neru KIRA Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu Guardería Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 16:25 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Lo primero... es lo primero:Voy a actualizar los pokes Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 16:30 29 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿ Repartiste los pokémos y esas cosas? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 16:33 29 ene 2011 (UTC) hola ola yen como estas jade 17:07 30 ene 2011 (UTC) siiiiiii seamos amigas Mandarina✿¿something to say? 17:13 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Huevos &... archivo:Huevo de Shinx brillante Mu-mu.pngarchivo:Huevo de Togekiss brillante Mu-mu.pngarchivo:Huevo de Ralts brillante Mu-mu.png: Pueden eclosionar del 14 de febrero hasta el 20, si no me avisas en ese plazo de podrirán archivo:Huevo de Regice Mu-mu.pngarchivo:Huevo de Victini Mu-mu.png: Pueden eclosionar del 16 de febrero hasta el 22, si no me avisas en ese plazo de podrirán Adopciones faltantes para ser miembro de plata 5/10 FELCIDADES eres miembro de bronce de la Guardería Mu-mu toma esta placa en conmemoración Soy miembro de bronce de la Guardería Mu-mu porque ya eh adoptado 5 huevos Mandarina✿¿something to say? 01:10 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Guardería Entonces... tambien soy parte dela guardería? porque se me dió una idea, pero debo saber ¿como rayos se hace que tu firma tenga colores? es que me aburrí de ésta: Catalina24 19:12 5 feb 2011 (UTC) es muy fome estaba pensando, si pusiera un enlace en mi firma de la guardería todos los que yo mande mensajes (bueno, no todos) les gustaría visitar pero no con las típicas letras de color azul :P porfa, dime cómo se hace Catalina24 19:12 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Catalina24 19:12 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Catalina24 19:12 5 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿ves? aburrido La niña harta de las letras azules :P Mensajes para SuShi aquí porfavor :L Estoy hablando de la tuya, de la que tu dijiste si te podía ayudar y después de ésto me voy al centro, puede que me demore en contestar ¿ok? Catalina24 20:12 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Holaa hola, e visto k se te da muy bien aser gijinkas, yo lo intento y no me sale u.u podrias aser uno de ponyta plis?muxas grax. si no puedes o no keres no pasa nada ^^'Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'¡Unete al equipo']] 16:48 6 feb 2011 (UTC) weeeeee muxisimas grax!!! eres la mejor, a mi ermana le va a encantar =) Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 17:43 6 feb 2011 (UTC) °·° Escribiste mal SuShi XD, pero está muy linda, ¿como la puedo poner? sólo copiando y pegando? lo intentaré Catalina_Sushi?...Mis mensajes aquí...Guardería lamentablemente SE CAMBIÓ EL COLOR ToT y el que dice "mis mensajes aquí" no sirveee pero, entonces no es pegar y pegar (yo soluciono casi todo con éso DX) entonces... ¿cómo se hace? -_- soy muy *muy* mala, patética y hartante haciendo ésto, me lo tienen que repetir millones de veces, sólo dime los pasos ODIO MI FIRMA ACTUAL T_T QUIERO UNA MULTICOLOR COMO LA TUYA ııu_uıı NO, NO SÉ HACER NADA BUAAA TcT me moriré, me transformaré en ghost... NOOOO, ¿dime? ·-·porfiiiis esque... nesecito de verdad ésto, y lo nesecito tambien para ayudarte con la guardería X_x esto es serio ò_ó nooo, catalina24 no te preocupeees, noooo si me preocupooo, ESTOY HABLANDO CONMIGO MISMA Catalina_SuShi...Mis mensajes aquí... Me parece que soy un fracaso o_o Hay, TODO esto? Catalina_Shushi?...Mis mensajes aquí... ¿y como funciona? n_n ...! tienes razón o_o gracias ^_^ te debo mucho, pero ·c· ¿y lo de la guardería... lo intentaré... Catalina_Shushi?...Mis mensajes aquí......mi guardería ^_^... o_o lo hise, hurraaaaaaaaaaaaaa aunque no está muy legible... a ver... Catalina_Shushi?...Mis mensajes aquí......Mi guardería ^_^... Catalina_Shushi?...Mis mensajes aquí......Mi guardería ^_^... EMM, LA ROSADITA ME GUSTÓ MUCHO ^_^ gracias, nunca te lo podré devolver, pero espero que con ésto: Catalina_Shushi?...Mis mensajes aquí......Mi guardería ^_^... PD: ¿Viste el regalo? quedó hayá abajo 400px Hola ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? 'La unica estrella rosa' [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Leafeon|'del universo está firmando']] 14:41 7 feb 2011 (UTC) pues ponme a Happiny o a Buneary.Yo te pondré a Glameow ¿Sabes que Pepeazul es mi hermano mayor? 'La unica estrella rosa' [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Leafeon|'del universo está firmando']] 14:45 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro Mi hermano me lo explico todo 'La unica estrella rosa' [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Leafeon|'del universo está firmando']] 15:00 7 feb 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por el regalo yenthami, toma te lo hice,no se hacer gifs:Archivo:Regalotoyen.png jade 15:52 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Sipi Claro que podemos y si tienes msn agregame arcangel_silver@hotmail.com perdon por la tardanza ewe Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 16:23 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Con... Ponme con zoroarkYo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 16:28 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Con... Ponme con zoroarkYo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 16:28 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Con... Ponme con zoroarkYo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 16:28 7 feb 2011 (UTC) yennn el sprite de "sara" es un sprite mio modificado perooo, no me molesta, era solo para desirte que el original era mio. oki? '♫ Fanny Lu ♫' ʚϊɞ 'Biba La vuena hortografia!!' 16:42 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Holi SOlo quería preguntarte, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?----·.•°•►¡Flying letters for you!◄•°•.· 17:24 7 feb 2011 (UTC)Acelfcolori nooooooo no borres el sprite porfas!! porque te lo ruego? jeje, olvidalo nwnU '♫ Fanny Lu ♫' ʚϊɞ 'Biba La vuena hortografia!!''' 01:55 8 feb 2011 (UTC) hola #3 me gustaria el plushie de lucario,porfa --[[Usuario:Kristelcr2]] 16:47 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdon ¿Son tullos? No lo sabía... Lo siento mucho. Pero... ¿los puedo usar? AlivoAlivo 20:12 9 feb 2011 (UTC) aqui tienes a eevee Archivo:Eevee_NB.png: eev eev (normal,i need evolution (8) ) adiosito Atte: yo 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 21:22 9 feb 2011 (UTC) y la guarderia OK si te cambiare el sprite estaba apunto de aser el primer capitulo xP y si si quiero ser tu amigo Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP un gible me gustaria que me pusieras como gible n.n Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP Claro Claro¡ Podriamos ser amigos, ponme a Doredia ¿Y yo cual te pongo? AlivoAlivo 10:05 12 feb 2011 (UTC)